1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for identifying electronically receivers of commodities. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for identifying electronically receivers of commodities and for coordinating that identification with dispensing of the commodities.
2. Background of the Invention
Many systems and devices exist that are used to identify various objects, e.g., optical readers, magnetic strip readers, magnetic ink readers, Hall effect detectors, radiation detectors, varying resistance systems, inductance systems, capacative systems or combinations thereof, laser or light reflected detectors, and various other systems both solid state and otherwise. All of these devices serve their purpose when constrained to certain uses; however, some are used in areas where more suitable devices are needed. For example, organizations with fleet vehicles that are refueled by large tanker trucks have a very limited choice in automatic systems to assist in keeping track of which vehicle received how much feel. One approach is manual recording by the tanker operator; another is having a card associated with each vehicle wherein the card is used to energize an electronic system on the tanker truck for each vehicle refueled. A keyboard can also be used by the tanker operator to punch in a vehicle I.D. number for each vehicle refueled. The disadvantages of these techniques are obvious in that the error margin is very high, security is non-existent, and carrying or having access to a card for each vehicle presents many logistical and other problems. Moreover, with the above systems, the tanker operator must constantly walk back and forth between the tanker and the vehicle being refueled.
In view of the aforementioned deficiencies, there is need for improved electronic identification arrangements for fleet vehicles and other applications.